User blog:ErisLordFree/Prepping For New Quests
With new Quests coming after a loooong break, most of us haven't been spending time getting ready. While we don't know exactly what we'll need, we know there'll be a new trap and new monsters (the teaser pics are from Tarascon, so we can predit it'll be one or more of the tarasque dragons, which are only trappable there and at Cap de Nice). The three tarasques, Swamp, Dirt, and Shadow, are worth a LOT of money to catch... so the trap is going to be very expensive to build, and the bait will probably involve multiple kinds of loot. If you haven't caught up with all the quests yet, expect to ignore these until you have. (Don't worry, they'll still be around later, and by then, people will have worked the bugs out and come up with the best ways to find all the supplies you'll need.) No idea if these'll be trappable with existing dragon traps, either the Runic Rift or the Jade Storm Trap. On the one hand, only making them trappable with a new trap means people need to make the new one--and possibly buy more storage space to deal with the steps of getting it. On the other, making them trappable with the Rift would mean a chance of catching unwanted Ruby Dragons or Jack O' Lanterns, thus using up very valuable bait and extending play-time. I suspect that, for simplicity, they'll require the new trap, and the best bait will only give three or four bars. Possibly, like werewolves, they'll only have one kind of bait, and it'll be really expensive. Stock up! Make sure you've got plenty of coal (you can never have too much coal), lustral water, and winds of change. (Plenty: 50 coal; 15 of each of the others as possible building supplies--the coal won't likely be required directly, but there might be several Iron Rods or Carbonised Bamboo required.) Catch Vegetable Lambs for fluff and skulls; stock up on Hoshi no tama which you may have used up golding werewolves. I'm running low on Mechanical Parts, by which I mean "I have fewer than 100," so I'll be trapping gnomes for a few days. Hey, maybe we'll need Liver! I could hope that we'd have a use for those Invisible Arrows, but if you golded Baykoks (or silvered them) during the long downtime, you probably have a huge stack. (If you haven't gotten to them yet... count your blessings; they were much harder to get when we had to deal with stolen baits.) Stocking up on liver might be too much hassle (that bait is expensive, and if you don't have lots of storage available, it'll seem like a waste of space), but you might make some Straw Maiden Decoys (you can always catch unicorns with them later if they're not needed for this) and make sure you have some Ectoplasm on hand. I have over 50 of each color of dye, and over 20 of each color of paint; while you can't build up supplies like that in a few days, you can make sure you've got some of them, and can use them for other baits later if they're not needed. If you've been building up supplies, check to see if you have gaps; time to restock on supplies that don't need loot: white paint, wooden planks, glass. Check your veggies to see if you're well-stocked on the ones that take 12 hours or longer to grow. Start fert'ing your remaining buddies to let them know you're around; expect to harvest without many rainbows. Consider culling inactive buddies even in good locations around Europe if you're now high enough level to get there easily. Brace for a lot of questions on wiki pages, since there's no chat. Maybe start a wiki forum thread for the new quests when they start, and encourage people to use that. Take your time. Andrew said there'll be 20 new quests, and probably half of those are "go to /place/ and talk to /person/" rather than substantial activities. If you've got a lot of time potion saved up, go ahead and use it for making parts--but you might prefer to save it for trapping for loots. And while we might be lucky enough for this to be "20 quests now for Dirt Tar's, and in two weeks, 20-ish more for Swamp, and in a few weeks after that, a long set of 30 for Shadows"... it's more likely that this will be it for several more months; that we'll only officially need to catch 1 of the tarasques and the others will just be extra things we can do later. It'll probably take a while to gold these three, because the baits will probably make Dalecarlian Horses look cheap and simple. Don't rush; there's not likely to be new content again until the All Hallows' event starts. Category:Blog posts